


The first woman

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Mourning, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Robert opens up to Andy





	The first woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts).



> Yeah that funeral flirting scene never happened my take on them getting closer a different way ...also a reader requested I make something a bit longer for Sullivandy so here it goes

“I’m not good enough for you.”Robert said to Andy

“Robert you are more than enough for me”Andy said concern ringing heavily in her voice 

“I don’t feel like it I told you from the start I’m not relationship material I’m messy I’m anxious I have a lot of trust issues I’m clingy and I can be overly protective over those I care about ...you deserve better than me” Robert looked down nervously he hated when he felt like this anxiety always made him second guess himself 

 

”You don’t have to try hard with me just know you can be yourself you don’t have to let me in unless you want to”Andy said trying to reassure him 

“I’m not really much of a talker I don’t open up as easily as you can I trust you when I do open up I’m selective with who I open up to”Robert mentioned to her 

“I wouldn’t have you any other way I don’t want perfect I want you just the way you are even if you are messy flaws and all flaws make us human no one is perfect it would be silly to expect perfection from people”Andy told him Robert kisses her softly 

“I really care about you Andy and that scares the hell out of me ”Robert replied nuzzling into her side 

“I care about you too I haven’t really been with anyone since Ryan you are the first man I’ve seen since I’ve been newly single”Andy found herself opening up to him being as vulnerable as he was being 

“I’ve never dated anyone since Claire I tried but I just never could I forced myself to go out on dates with random women but it never felt right for me”Robert told her

“You surprised me Herrera really surprised me I wasn’t your biggest fan when I first met you but once I got to know you I realized I was wrong to be in such a rush to judge the way that I did”Robert admitted he hated her in the beginning for questioning his authority she was a troublemaker she broke the rules and bended them but feelings eventually changed when they had their near death experience together

“I didn’t like you that much either you heard all the shit I said about you in Spanish to my dad you confronted me about it put me in my place tried to humble me which I need because I think about myself way too much and yes I’m reckless I take risks but I’m glad we became closer and you let me in even though it’s hard for you to do that”Andy told him

“Maya tried setting me up with a few blind dates I went out on them and I never gelled with any of the guys she set me up with I guess I became so used to being on my own which is weird for me I’ve always been that girl who has always been in a relationship so for me to not be in one it’s weird I felt so weird”Andy rambled on to him

“You are the first woman I’ve been with since I lost my wife I never thought I could actually see myself in a relationship with anyone ever again I planned on being single forever”Robert mentioned running a hand through her beautiful head of hair

“Life is funny that way you think you know what you want then it throws you a curveball and the unexpected happens”Andy said she felt his hand raking through her hair it felt nice

“The idea of letting myself be able to trust someone that way it actually broke me I couldn’t get close to someone fall in love again because the fear would be there the fear that I would lose another person once I get attached to having them around that’s why I promised myself I’d never put myself through being in love ever again”Robert rambled on

Andy and him laid down on the couch in his apartment together hearing her say that made Robert look up at her smiling softly “I don’t really like myself a lot of the time I’m my own worst critic I’m goddamn awful to myself I don’t see myself the way that you see me”

“When I see you I see a good person with a good heart you’re genuine probably too good of a man for me you are a gentleman also you know how to make a woman feel special and you are very smooth when you want to be”Andy looked at him a smile painting her face as her voice filled the room after silence from his statement towards her

“Andrea you don’t know me I’m no angel I can tell you that much I’ve done some stupid shit the stories Claire would tell you if she were here mostly to impress her she would’ve liked you”Robert said reminiscing with her bringing up his deceased wife once again he sounded happy when he spoke he wasn’t sad or anything

“From what you’ve told me she sounds like she was a wonderful person loving kind caring and compassionate”Andy said which made him smile at her 

“She was one of the best people I’ve ever known a hell of a woman”Robert muttered back to her

”Also I’d never ask you to try to live up to her standards I'm coming to grips with the fact that she's gone and I'll never see her ever again but I've moved on you've helped me to move on I was closed off for the longest time”Robert tells her

Maybe exploring whatever this was between him and the younger woman wouldn’t be so bad after all he enjoyed her company maybe a little too much for his own liking and she seemed to enjoy his company as well 


End file.
